shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi
|kanji = 豪田林 清志 |romaji = Gōdabayashi Kiyoshi |alias = |age = 17 |gender = Male |height = Unknown |family = Unknown |generation = 91st |cuisine style= Unknown |food forte = Chanko Nabe |occupation = High School Student |affiliation = Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Chan RS (Former) |manga = Chapter 9 |anime = Episode 5 |image gallery = yes }} Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi (豪田林 清志 Gōdabayashi Kiyoshi) is a 91st Tōtsuki Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. He was the president of the Chan RS before it was disbanded and destroyed as a result of a loss in a Shokugeki against Erina Nakiri. Appearance Kiyoshi has an overall appearance of a sumo wrestler. He also has thick lips and eyebrows. His hair is tied up in a bun, similar to how a sumo would tie theirs. Personality Kiyoshi is proud of the legacy of his predecessors of the Chan RS and is willing to defend it to the bitter end. He also speaks in a Kagoshima dialect, a branch of the Kyūshū dialect, occasionally ending his sentences with the phrase de gowasu. History Kiyoshi enrolled into Tōtsuki Culinary Academy as part of the 91st generation class. As a second year, Kiyoshi had passed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events. He would later become the proud president of the Chan RS. Plot ''Shokugeki'' Showdown Main article: First Shokugeki Arc As a part of her kitchen expansion project, Erina Nakiri targeted the Chan RS. Kiyoshi decided to challenge Erina to a Shokugeki for the right to keep the Chan RS alive. Before the challenge, Kiyoshi expressed his pride for the rich history of the Chan RS. Though Erina agrees that it has history, the club should not exist in her mind as the club has not claimed any accolades in recent years. Though Kiyoshi tried to sway her, Erina continued to mock the Chan RS' lowly current status. Angered by her lack of empathy, he added another condition: Erina must relinquish her 10th Seat if she lost the duel. Erina accepted his terms and the Shokugeki began. In the end, Kiyoshi lost the Shokugeki in a decisive decision. Erina tasted his seafood chanko nabe dish and found numerous flaws with the dish. Angry that her dish could not be any better than his perfected chanko nabe, Kiyoshi tasted her Ravioli Di Aragosta. As he ate Erina's dish, he sensed the difference in flavor and impact. Recovering from the experience, he noticed Erina making the call to officially demolish the Chan RS clubroom. With the deed done, Kiyoshi sat in despair as his beloved club was destroyed. ''Shokugeki'' Aftermath Kiyoshi was never seen again after his defeat to Erina. However, his name was mentioned in a small article on Tōtsuki Sports, which claimed that he focused his main activities on sumo wrestling, wherein he notably won the district tournament in the high school division.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 81, page 14 Cooking Style * Kiyoshi specializes in chanko nabe, a traditional large one-pot dish meant to feed a single individual a vast quantity of food as a part of a weight gain diet for sumo wrestlers. Kiyoshi has shown some versatility with his food forte, but according to Erina, there were many flaws in his cooking. As a second year, he managed to pass the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and the Stagiaire event. Dishes Original Dishes * Unknown Seafood Chanko nabe Dish ' - In a ''Shokugeki against Erina Nakiri, he created this dish using different variations of seafood, such as lobster and oysters, and vegetables all mixed in a stew. Clubs * '''Chan RS (Former) - Kiyoshi was the president of the club until he lost to Erina in a Shokugeki, causing the club's inevitable downfall. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Trivia --TBA-- References zh:豪田林清志 Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:91st Generation Students